


Shout

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But please just sing me a lullaby and tuck me into bed
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Collections: Anonymous





	Shout

You hit me and I don’t cry,  
You’re not very strong 

You scream at me I don’t flinch,  
You’re so, so wrong

You complain about the way we live but you’re the one that raised me though,  
And you always seem to forgot that fighting doesn’t help at all

But please just sing me a lullaby and tuck me into bed,  
I’m tired of all this shouting, it’s going to my head


End file.
